


How much is that Doggie?

by Fishpaste



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishpaste/pseuds/Fishpaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leela has often heard the Doctor refer to K9 as his dog but she never realised he was talking about an actual animal. Shame the new one isn't quite as friendly as K9...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How much is that Doggie?

Losing a companion, the Doctor mused, always led to trouble. Losing Leela always led to more trouble even faster. He leaned back against the weathered rock and idly flicked the end of his scarf to and fro. Ahead of him stretched the serene desolate beauty of the heather moor. The grey sky hung heavily, threatening rain soon and the chill evening breeze nipped sharply at the Doctor’s exposed fingers. He stuffed them in his over large pockets, thought better of it and instead cupped them around his mouth as he shouted.

“Leela!”

No reply. While it was very clever for the young warrior to vanish so completely in such a featureless landscape it was one talent the Doctor would prefer she didn’t use again. Dartmoor in the late 19th Century, provided you avoided the prison, which they had been doing, what possible danger could there be here? Alright so he might have been aiming for Las Vegas in the 22nd Century, but nobody was perfect. And the fact remained that this should have been a perfectly safe stroll around one of England’s more remote beauty spots and Leela had no business just disappearing on him. Especially when he couldn’t understand how she vanished. It wasn’t as though there was anywhere to hide around here.

“Leeeeeela!”

The TARDIS stood incongruously in the shadow of the Tor, a lonely cluster of enormous boulders at the top of a small rise, providing one of the only landmarks nearby. Other Tors lay scattered over the moors, watching over the feral ponies and wheeling birds that roamed freely. Pushing his broad brimmed hat into his overcoat pocket the Time Lord agilely scrambled up on top of the Tor and called again.

“Leeeeeeeeeeelaaaaaa!”

This time when he paused to listen he heard a faint reply. 

“Leela?”

“Doctor!”

The voice was coming from a small hollow half hidden in the heather. The Doctor supressed a sigh of resignation and leapt down to see what trouble his companion had managed to find now. It was further away than it had seemed from the TARDIS and the Doctor had to pause and call to Leela twice to confirm her location. Eventually he slid down into the hidden space and came nose to nose with a fiercely beautiful woman clutching a knife and dressed in animal skins. He gave her one of his biggest grins. 

“Leela! What are we doing down here?”

“I heard something.”

“What? From all the way over here?”

“Yes. I came to investigate and found this.”

Leela shifted aside and gestured behind her. Lying sprawled on the muddy ground lay a young dog, trembling with pain and exhaustion. There were savage wounds around his neck and legs and many smaller scratches scattered across his fore legs and flanks. Leela’s hand rested on his head, smoothing the long and silky ears. 

“What is it Doctor?”

“A dog, Leela, and one that’s been through the wars by the looks of things. Here, let me get past and see what the damage is.”

Infinitely gentle, the Doctor ran his long fingers over the dog’s body searching for breaks or swellings. He checked the breathing and pulse and reached into his pocket for something to bind the wounds with. Leela carefully held the little animal still while the Doctor cared for it. Dogs were unknown to the Sevateem tribe, along with many other animals common to Earth. She felt pity for the hurting creature though and noted the blood staining its muzzle with satisfaction. Small though he may be, he had not gone down without a fight.

“He’s definitely been attacked by something,” commented the Doctor, “A bigger dog most likely, judging by the tooth marks.”

“They come in different sizes?”

“What? Oh, yes. Different types of dog for different tasks. Sort of like the Tesh and the Sevateem. This boy here is a spaniel; they were used to fetch game their masters shot, save them walking.”

“A hunter then. That is good, he is a brave creature.”

“Yes. I wonder how he got all the way out here. Come on Leela, we’ll take him back to the TARDIS, I can patch him up there easily.”

His handkerchief now wrapped securely around the dog’s bloody haunch the Doctor deftly unbuckled the twisted collar from its neck. He studied the inscription on the tag briefly and set it aside. Leela shifted around and eased the hurting spaniel into her arms. It whimpered plaintively but made no attempt to scratch or bite. Clearly someone’s well-loved pet then; to show so much trust in humans even when hurt and scared. The Doctor flipped the end of his long multi coloured scarf over his shoulder and prepared to stand up when he caught sight of his companions face. The warrior had tensed and gone completely still, the hand that wasn’t supporting the dog inching towards the ever present knife at her belt. Slowly, ever so slowly, the Doctor twisted his head around to see what his savage friend was watching so intently.

“Ah.” He breathed thoughtfully. The little dog’s big dog attacker had caught up with its victim.

It was enormous, the hound, tall and wide shouldered but equally gaunt and ragged. The fur was matted black and the ears had been shredded in countless fights, giving it an almost skull like appearance. The teeth were long and yellow and a thick stream of cloudy drool hung from the jaw. Its eyes were red, staring and utterly insane. Rabid? The Doctor considered, possibly. Best avoid getting bitten. Not that he’d planned on getting bitten in the first place but still. An extra incentive to avoid the beast’s teeth. It stood at the top of the small rise, staring malevolently at the mis-matched trio below.

“I can’t get a clear throw Doctor.”

“No sudden moves Leela.”

For the moment everything was frozen still but it wouldn’t take much to send that terrifying brute tearing down towards them. One knife and bare hands against that ugly fellow? No, though the Doctor firmly, as usual direct violence was not the answer. On the other hand you couldn’t exactly reason with a dog now could you? Well, K9 was a reasonable fellow but the two were not exactly comparable. K9! Now there was an idea…

“Leela, give me the dog. But don’t attack just yet.”

Not understanding the Doctor’s plan, but well trained enough to realise that the middle of a hostile situation was not the best time to question him Leela leaned down and passed her shivering charge to his waiting arms. Above them the hound tensed at the slow deliberate movements, its hackles rising even further. Leela straightened again. She pulled her knife from its sheaf but made no move to use it. Yet. The Doctor stood up too, his movements fluid and graceful despite the darkening light and the spaniel he was holding.

“Now Leela, when I give the word I want you to run for the TARDIS, fast as possible.”

“Run? Doctor, I do not run from battle.”

“You will from this one, savage.”

“But-“

“Leela, if that monster there has rabies it would only take a trace of saliva to infect you too.”

“Saliva?”

“Drool. If it bit you it would pass the infection on.”

“It is venomous then.”

“Well, yes. In a way I suppose.” 

“Then I shall do as you say and fetch a better weapon to destroy it. How fast can it run?”

“Too fast,” said the Doctor grimly, “Which is why you are going to run for the TARDIS and I’m going to try to draw it away.”

“Doctor!”

“No Leela, don’t argue with me. Now, when you get to the TARDIS get K9 and come and find me, understand?”

“Yes Doctor. Should I take the dog then?”

“No, I want that animal chasing me. He’ll come after his wounded prey, or at least the smell of blood.”

The beast in question, apparently tired of waiting for its prey to make a move crouched in preparation for a spring towards them.

“Now Leela!” Shouted the Doctor and he hared towards the hound above, startling it into taking a step back before he veered away into the encroaching darkness. Furious, the dog sprang after him, letting loose a terrifying howl as it pursued. Momentarily forgotten Leela ran light footedly across the heather, back towards where the TARDIS waited patiently. She remembered the way perfectly, a childhood spent wandering the wilderness ensured she always kept track of where she had been. The heather and gorse snatched at her feet and small stones rolled beneath her threatening to overbalance the running woman but she plunged ahead fearlessly.

Behind her the Doctor was having a much harder time of it. His scarf was streaming behind him and his coat was snagging on the gorse. With his arms full of injured animal the Time Lord’s balance was compromised and his heedless rush into the gathering darkness was becoming increasingly fraught with danger.

He skidded, managed to maintain his balance and risked a glance over his shoulder. He wished he hadn’t. The hound was far too close for comfort, its howl practically a roar now and its four clawed legs traversing the treacherous terrain with ease. It was catching up, fast. Putting on an extra burst of speed the Doctor jinked and twisted across the landscape but night had truly fallen now and the few palely shining stars did nothing to light the way. Staggering over yet another rock the Time Lord ploughed on. 

Leela reached the TARDIS, practically slamming into its sides such was her speed and pushed desperately at the dark blue doors. She realised a horrifying truth; the Doctor had the key! She hammered at the doors again.

“K9! K9! You are needed! K9! Open the doors!”

Within the remarkable ship a boxy robot shaped rather like a dog whirred into life and raised its head, ear antennae swivelling.

“Mistress?”

His lungs were burning now, each gasp of the chilled night air felt like a knife down his throat and his arms were trembling from the strain. The Doctor might be stronger and fitter than a human being but a flat out sprint across difficult terrain was a challenge to maintain for more than a few minutes. Particularly when chased by the dog from hell which pounded just feet behind him still wailing its never ending howl to the stars. He darted through a gap in the heather and felt his foot catch neatly between two rocks. With utter certainty the Doctor knew he was going to fall. He knew it would hurt and he knew his pursuer would be upon him almost instantly. But before he could formulate a clever solution to negate all this; his ankle wrenched, sending white hot fire up his leg and he was flung forward, the dog flying out of his grasp with a shocked yelp. Desperately scrabbling and twisting the Doctor managed to pull his leg free and push himself onto his back in time for the heavy beast to slam into him with the force of a battering ram.

Teeth closed around his leg, his unwounded leg the Doctor noted wryly, and tore with equal ease through both the trousers and flesh, shredding the calf muscle. Grunting in pain the Doctor kicked the beast in the head, his injured ankle protesting at the rough treatment. With one hard kick to the throat he pushed the attacking dog back briefly and used the momentary reprieve to rummage frantically through his pockets. A host of random objects spilled to the ground as the hound shook itself and leapt forward again, snarling savagely.

The Doctor’s fingers passed over a yoyo, some teabags, a ring box containing a piece of coral, a pack of playing cards, a twisted bit of metal vital for resonating light waves in an Aborealon Flute and the inevitable bag of jelly babies before they closed on the smooth metal of his sonic screwdriver. Just in time for the dog’s teeth to reclose around his mangled leg. Unable to hold back a scream at the renewed assault the Doctor quickly set the screwdriver and turned it on. Immediately a high pitched whining shriek cut through the night sending the howling dog backwards, pawing at its ears.

Holding the beast at bay with the futuristic decide the Doctor looked around for the spaniel finding it crouched, equally distressed by the sound, a few feet away. The Doctor reached towards the smaller dog but his movement caught the attention of the black beast and he was forced to thrust the sonic screwdriver towards it, ruthlessly increasing the volume until the hound retreated again, snarling in fury. Propped up on his elbows the Doctor considered the bizarre scene briefly, the screwdriver wouldn’t hold the hound off for long, eventually it would attack again which did not bode well for the Time Lord. His only way out would be the reappearance of Leela with K9. But how would K9 find him in the dark? Could K9 track him down wondered the Doctor muzzily, oh dear, the blood loss was getting worse; idiot dog had completely ruined that leg. And his trousers too, the TARDIS would be annoyed about that. She hated having to get blood stains out of his clothes.

A spate of frustrated barking from the hound brought the Doctor’s wandering thoughts back on track and he carefully reached down to check the damage to his leg. Unfortunately this further movement proved too much for the maddened beast and he lunged forward again. The Doctor managed to interpose a forearm between the hound and his throat but he didn’t rate his current chances of survival very highly. The hound dug its teeth into alien flesh and shook its head savagely; the Doctor yelled in pain and tried to pull him arm free. He yanked it away from the beast’s mouth, fell back, prepared to kick it away again- and relaxed. A beam of red light shot past his head and the dog collapsed on top of him. The Doctor shoved the heavy body away and pushed himself into an upright position with his one good arm.

“You took your time!” He called over his shoulder.

“You had the key!” Retorted Leela, coming towards him by the light of a heavy duty torch she had grabbed from the console room. She stopped in concern at the sight of his leg and crouched down to examine it further. K9 trundled up, tail held high.

“Master?”

“Hullo K9, excellent timing there.”

“Gratitude unnecessary Master.”

“This leg is bad” Leela said gravely, wrapping it in the Doctor’s scarf as she spoke. He scowled. Getting blood out of wool was impossible. “Can you walk on it?”

“Can I walk? Can I walk she says K9! Of course I can walk, I can walk anywhere!” Looking dubious Leela grasped his good arm and pulled him to his feet. Immediately the Doctor’s legs buckled and he sat down again, pulling Leela with him.

“Well?” She asked. He grimaced at her and pulled himself upright again, more slowly this time. He remained standing, although it looked as though a light breeze would knock him over again.

“There. Told you so Leela.”

“I asked if you could walk Doctor. The TARDIS is quite far from here.”

“Scans indicate mobility is reduced. Suggest alternative form of transport.”

“Nonsense K9! I’m not going to let a few tooth marks stop me!” As he spoke the Doctor stepped forward, put weight on the ankle he’d wrenched in the rocks and fell down. He caught himself on his wounded arm which promptly collapsed too and ended up lying in the heather just in front of his mobile computer. With a mental effort he pushed the pain aside and shuffled back into a sitting position leaning against K9.

Leela, meanwhile, had found the injured spaniel. She checked him for new wounds then picked him carefully up again. Holding the injured creature close she walked back to where the Doctor was sitting.

“You know Leela; I don’t think waking is such a good idea right now. An alternate form of transport will be necessary.” The Time Lord commented thoughtfully.

“Affirmative Master.”

“Could you lend me a shoulder Leela?”

“Sorry Doctor,” She indicated the spaniel. “I can’t carry both of you.”

“Carry both of…I’m not asking you to carry me! I’m a Time Lord! I don’t need carrying! I just need a little assistance from a loyal companion!”

“I do not think I could support your weight anyway Doctor. Not with two bad legs anyway”

“And now she’s calling me fat. You hear that K9? Can’t rely on anyone can we?”

“Can’t you lean on K9? I’m sure he could support your weight.”

“Affirmative, this unit is capable of supporting weights up to and including two point three six earth tons, seven narshes, six point seven seven…”

“All right, all right K9. You don’t have to list them all. I’m afraid I’d find it rather awkward to lean on you old fellow, incompatible height differences!” K9 whirred in acknowledgement of the point. Leela glanced between them.

“Could K9 not carry you Doctor?”

“What?”

“Could K9 not bear you back to the TARDIS?”

“What? Ride K9? Like he was a donkey at the seaside? I could never!”

“Negative Master, calculations suggest Mistress’ suggestion is viable.” The Doctor spluttered, 

“I couldn’t ride K9! Its…disrespectful!”

“Don’t be foolish Doctor. It is a choice between remaining here until your leg heals enough to walk or allowing K9 to help you.” The Doctor scowled. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently. But he grudgingly admitted to himself that Leela and K9 had a point. This was hardly an ideal spot for recuperation. He put an arm around K9’s smooth metal back and levered himself upright again. While the Doctor tried to work out how best to balance on the small robot with two injured legs and a bad arm Leela approached their foe.

“Doctor, this beast is still alive! Shall I kill it so that we may be certain it will not pursue us?”

“No Leela, its stunned now. We’ll be back in the TARDIS and away long before he wakes up, right K9?”

“Affirmative.” Leela nudged the unconscious beast with her foot and returned to help the Doctor balance on K9.

“Are you sure this will work K9?” She asked. “The Doctor has long legs and you have a small back.” The Doctor ignored her and carefully swung his scarf wrapped leg onto the mobile computer. With that leg balanced uncomfortably in front of him he slowly twisted his other leg forward until he was cross legged. Gripping K9’s sides tightly with his hands the Doctor balanced himself as best he could.

“Walk on then boy or roll on as the case may be.” K9 started forward, moving as slowly and smoothly as he could. The Doctor still overbalanced and nearly fell off.

“Wait K9.” Leela said. K9 obligingly stopped. Leela stepped forward and placed the spaniel in the Doctor’s lap. She then put her hands on his shoulders to steady him and told K9 to move on. The strange procession wove its way towards the TARDIS, K9 carrying the Doctor who held and injured dog in his lap and was supported by Leela pacing beside them with her hands on the Doctor’s shoulders.

Back in the TARDIS at last, the Doctor directed K9 to the medical bay and hauled himself up to sit on one of the beds. Leela lay the dog down on a second bed and fetched the Doctor a medical kit.

“Doctor, you said the beast was venomous, do you have the antidote here?”

“Yes, I have plenty of everything in here.” As he spoke the Doctor pulled out a multitude of different tools, including a diagnostic wand he promptly ran over his various injuries. He examined the readings, grunted in satisfaction and reached for the sonic scrubber and electric suture. 

“Luckily however, our over-large friend did not have rabies after all. Just a very bad temper.” He grinned toothily as he patched his legs up, Leela watching in wonder as the strange devices seemed to reverse the wounds, leaving smooth unmarked skin behind. Once his own injuries were fixed the Doctor sent Leela to the kitchen for some food and water and turned his attentions to their canine companion. By the time she returned the spaniel was curled up in an exhausted slumber, no trace of his battle with the dreadful hound remaining.

The Doctor ate and drank ravenously; healing energy had to come from somewhere after all and then disappeared into his room to sleep for a few hours. Leela visited the library, he reading lessons were progressing well and she soon found several books detailing the different types and breeds of dog. She read with interest. She had often heard the Doctor refer to K9 as his ‘dog’ but had not realised he was referring to an actual animal. 

It was several hours later that the Doctor emerged again, acting as though his injuries had never occurred. He had the spaniel on a makeshift leash made of his newly cleaned and repaired scarf and he called Leela out to follow him across the moors.

“Where are we going Doctor? That hound is still out there!”

“Not far Leela, not far! We just need to drop this poor fellow back home, can’t take him with us; K9 would get jealous!” They strolled through the heather, the Doctor thinking Dartmoor was a much pleasanter place in daylight and Leela keeping a wary eye out for the hound. After about twenty minutes of walking the spaniel began to whine excitedly and pull at his scarf lead. The approached the driveway of an imposing manor house. A sign on the wrought iron gates pronounced its name and the Doctor examined it thoughtfully. Coming to a decision he reached down and untied the scarf from the dog’s neck. The spaniel raced down the driveway, barking madly. Leela watched him go sadly. K9 was wonderful of course and she would never dream of replacing him but she had liked the small dog nonetheless. The Doctor smiled at her expression and turned away, striding back towards the TARDIS. After a moment Leela turned and followed.

Behind them to spaniel ran on towards Baskerville hall.


End file.
